


A visit to Grissom Academy

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: adorable child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Admiral Shepard and Theresa go to see how Grissom Academy is going since its reconstruction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Shepard and the happy poly acquires the children. Beware of an adorable four year old who knows she's adorable.

Shepard stepped onto the platform with an almost regal air about her. She was there to check up on the progress with the school for biotics. Hopefully, this was where she would send Theresa when she was old enough to decide that for herself. The small child clung to her pant leg. 

A generic flight director nearly made it to her before Jack ran up to hug Shepard. “Good to see you again, Shepard. Everything’s been going great.” 

“Are classes in session right now? I wouldn’t want to interrupt,” Shepard said. 

“I’m in the middle of a class right now, but I saw your shuttle landing, so you’re free to come in if you want,” Jack sighed. 

“I don’t think that would be a wise course of action. She might distract the students, Jack,” Miranda protested from behind her. 

“Fine, cheerleader. You can show her around for a while until this class goes on break,” the teacher grumbled as she headed back to her classroom. 

“And who is this?” Miranda asked. She crouched down to Theresa’s eye level. 

“I have three kids now, and it’s still weird,” Shepard answered. Theresa waved at Miranda with a small giggle. Miranda waved back before standing up again. 

“It’s okay. I’ve almost figured out how to handle children.” 

“Oh thank god. Do you have any tips I could use?” the commander pleaded. 

“Yes, but I should think it would be a topic better discussed at a later time. For now, I’d like to show you the accommodations and the research labs and-“ 

“You’ve been facilitating a lot of improvements, Miranda?” Shepard asked. 

“Everything that I can. I never imagined myself in this line of work, but I can’t say that I imagine myself anywhere else now that I know what it’s like,” Miranda sighed. She gestured for Shepard to follow her into the building. 

“I’m glad that you and Jack are happy,” Shepard said. 

“I presume that you think we’re still going to get together at some point?” she grumbled. 

“Everyone else can see it except you two.” 

“Clearly. Still. We’ve discussed it and no, she’s not interested,” Miranda assured. 

“Are you?” Miranda’s steps faltered. “Be honest with me, Miranda.” 

“Perhaps,” she confessed. “But it doesn’t matter-“ 

“It totally matters!” Theresa piped up. “If you really like her and can’t be with her, that’s like the worst thing ever. Did you tell the tattoo lady how you feel?” 

“Well…no, but-“ 

“Then tell her!” the four year-old ordered. 

“Theresa. Inside voices,” Shepard whispered. Theresa nodded sagely.   
“You’ve received a strangely articulate child, Shepard,” Miranda blanched. 

“What can I say? She’s already said it best,” the admiral laughed. 

“I will…consider it,” she said. “Let’s continue with the tour before this turns into a full-blown gossip session.” 

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” Shepard suggested. 

The three meandered into the students’ rooms. They had the same setup as when Shepard had first been there with Jack, but there was something brighter about the room. Personal mementos, bunk beds, scattered clothes in places. 

“I’ll have to tell them to clean up a little bit,” Miranda mulled over. 

“Let them be kids for a while, okay? I mean, get them to do it eventually, but the process should be gradual,” Shepard said. Miranda glanced at her with a knowing smile. 

“We try to give all of the children the best accommodations possible given the circumstances.” 

“It shows, Miranda. I’m really proud of everything you’re doing here,” the admiral complimented.

They moved on towards the labs a couple floors below. A few students gathered around some tables. 

“The older students are at working on medical advances involving their biotics. It’s a lot of trial and error, but those who are so inclined love it,” Miranda informed. 

“So, instant tissue regeneration?” Shepard asked. 

“That and using more precise biotics for delicate surgeries. It’s truly incredible what they’ve come up with if only given the opportunity and training,” she sighed. 

“Yeah. I-Theresa, please put that down.” Shepard gently removed the small knife from her child’s hands. “Maybe when you’re older.” 

“Thanks, mom!” Theresa whispered, trying not to disrupt the scientists. 

The bell rang to release the students. Immediately, the teenagers in the lab came to introduce themselves to Theresa. She loved the attention more than anything. Miranda led Shepard and Theresa back to Jack’s classroom. 

“Don’t fill up too much, kiddies. We’re going into an hour of meditation when you get back!” Jack ordered. She tried to seem emotionally distant, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that she loved her students. 

“Having a good time, Jack?” Shepard asked. She leaned against Jack’s desk with a contented smile. 

“Kids keep you on your toes. And who’s this little cutie?” Jack answered.   
“My name is Theresa!” she said. 

“Where’d you get her, Shepard?” 

“Konstantinov pulled a few strings with her cousin,” Shepard explained. 

“I figured as much. You’re not exactly popular as a nurturing, motherly figure,” Jack teased. 

“And others thought you wouldn’t be a good teacher. I guess we’re both proving the world wrong.” 

“My mom is awesome and so are you,” Theresa interjected. 

“Oh this one. I like this one,” Jack gushed. 

“Good. If everything turns out alright, she’s going to be one of your students down the line,” Shepard sighed. 

“I could tell she was a biotic when she walked in, but it’ll be an honor to teach her, Shep. Thanks in advance for putting her in my hands.” 

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else as a mentor.” 

“Don’t you have to get back to the fleet?” Miranda suggested. 

“I don’t work from the fleet, but yeah, I’ve gotta put in the paperwork,” Shepard grumbled. 

“Next time we’re on holiday break, Miranda and I’ll try to swing by the Citadel if we can,” Jack promised. 

“Good luck, you two!” Theresa yelled over her should as her mom led her back to the landing dock. 

“What was she-“ 

“I’ll explain later,” Miranda said. She followed behind them to make sure they got back to their shuttle. 

“Whatever, Miri,” Jack sighed.


End file.
